The Darkhaired Mystery
by The Readers Muse
Summary: Tim Speedle is a man on a mission, a man with a mystery on his hands. A story about a CSI, and the ever mysterious Questionable Document Techician, Cynthia Wells. What will he discover?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at CSI- Miami fanfiction. So if I do something horrible, or totally off cannon, please forgive me! The idea for this story simply came to me, and I have been flying by the seat of my pants ever since.

**Review:** Yes Please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot, characters, etc. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor university student, yadda yadda yadda.

**A/N:** I am not going to pretend that Speed didn't die, as much as I would like to. So this is set at the time when he was still alive, and is based on his and Cynthia Wells (The Questionable Documents Technician) Based on their interaction during those episodes they starred on together. She struck me as being, outwardly like him, quiet and a little repressed, but when you dig deeper, you discover a hidden wild side. So bear with me, I had searched and haven't even seen this pairing used, so hopefully this won't bomb on me.

**A/N:** The song I am using in this story is: **"Amaranth"** by the Hard rock/Metal band **"Nightwish".** (Found in their new album: "Dark Passion Play") It is a band that uses almost Opera-ish vocalist, and a hard rock/metal band. Very much well worth the listen. I highly suggest you listen to it while reading that part. This song will be used in a later chapter, so I will let you know when to listen.

**The Secret**

Tim Speedle was a CSI on a mission. The smell of a mystery was ripe in the air, and he was on the hunt. The usually stoic and shy CSI had always gotten a strange feeling around that black haired Documents Technician. Maybe it was the fact he had never actually seen her fully in the light, or even outside. But damn that girl was a mystery! And lately that feeling has been multiplied ten-fold, and he found himself making excuses to take the elevator down those extra two floors, simply to get a glimpse of her. She was shy, and quiet, and reminded him of himself, especially when he had first started at Miami-Dade.

He wasn't exactly sure when he realized it, but he soon found out that not only was she a mystery, but that he was attracted to her. This in itself surprised him, as he did not usually fall head over heels into lust over a woman he had hardly spoken more then eight sentences to. He shook his head, as he thought it through again, re-adjusting his lab coat over his shoulders for about the third time in an hour as he thought about how to approach the matter. The trace evidence he was supposed to be processing lay nearly forgotten by the microscope in front of him.

Cynthia Wells...the name sounded good on his tongue. He wanted to know about her. What she did for fun...what she looked like in the bright Miami sun. Hell! He would settle to know what she drove at this point! Not matter what time, their shifts never seemed to coincide. For all he knew she lived at the lab!

Maybe he would asked Maxine Valera over in DNA, she knew everyone...right? Sighing he shook off his lab coat and ran a hand through his dark curly hair, unknowingly ruffling it into a pleasantly scruffy style. Walking down the hall, he gave a short wave to H, as he turned the corner to DNA. The attractive tech looked up and smiled as he approached. "Whatcha got for me today?" She drawled pleasantly when he opened the glass doors.

"Nothing. But how are those samples Eric brought in this morning. You know, the white substance on the lamp shade?" He asked, thinking quickly. "Ah. That one." She muttered, digging through a pile of envelopes and swab containers that lay on the counter. He wondered briefly if she had some sort of system going, or it was actually as disorganized as it looked. "Yeah that one was interesting." She commented, holding up the correct container, and handing him a printed analysis. "Sperm?" He asked incredulously. "But that lamp was like two meters away!" He finished, surprised. She only grinned and said with a wink, "Far-shooter that one."

He gave her a rare grin, and he steered their conversation closer to his goal. But unfortunately, Valera didn't know much about the document technician either, other then the fact that she sometimes filled in for the Swing shift. But had recently permanently switched to days.

He left Valera under a mountain of evidence, as Calliegh came in with an armload of swabs from a triple murder at a construction site. Finally, after many tedious hours he wrapped up his final case, and crashed on the couch in the break room, hoping against hope that the scum of Miami would wait another hour till his shift was over before striking again with some other grizzly murder.

Then, speaking of the dark lady of mystery, there she was! He was surprised to see the slim technician enter the break room. He was even more pleased to see she had not noticed him. She was listening to an ipod, the cord disappearing into a deep lab coat pocket. She had a slight smile on her face, and she hummed lightly as she opened the cupboard for a coffee cup.

He saw his opening when she started to strain, reaching for a cup just out of her reach. He got up, moving over to her side and reached over her, feeling her start in surprise as his arm brushed hers as he easily reached the cup. She blushed and faced him, pulling out her ear phones. "Thanks. I didn't know anyone was in here." She said shyly, as she slipped the cord back into her pocket. He couldn't help but notice the pink-hued blush that stole across her cheeks at his proximity.

He couldn't help but grin like an idiot, while inside his mind was screaming for him to say something. "Not a problem." He managed finally, much less smoothly then he liked. "Do you usually come up from break near the end of shift?" He continued, settling down at the table, and watching her as she sniffed at the coffee sitting in the pot, before pouring some, and adding sugar. "Yeah. I find I get too caught up in my work, and before I notice it, I am starving and it's practically the end of shift." She replied easily, settling down opposite from him, long fingers curling around the steaming mug.

Something about her made him act like a total dolt. He felt totally out of his element with her, something he had not felt with a girl since his first year of College. But if she noticed, she gave no sign, simply looking down at her cup, and twirling the little spoon to mix up the sugar that had settled at the bottom.

"So, I hear you had quite the interesting case?" She began, her voice not as shy as before, and a grin on her face. "Huh?" He replied, mystified, having been distracted by her, watching as she stretched, her long neck arching, and the dark tendrils swaying as they escaped from the loose pony-tail. "You know...the one with the lamp-shade..and the...the." She began, seemingly to try and restate the conversation into something less dirty. He chuckled openly at her expression of embarrassment and humor.

From there on the conversation was rich and full, while they talked about work, and the staff in general, he grew more and more comfortable with her, and felt her relaxing a bit as well. Even treating him to a full bellied laugh when he amused her with a story of the time he had pushed Eric into the canal during a mock wrestling match, after finishing up a dumpster dive for a case in their first year working together.

Literally before he knew it, shift was over, and a few other techs trickled in. She smiled, and got up to rinse her cup. "Thanks Tim." She replied, "I have never had the last hour of a shift go by so fast." She finished with a full smile. "Call me Speed." He replied, grabbing his lab coat from the coat-rack. She grinned again, "Alright, Speed.." She tried, then winked at him, and said, "Someday you are going to have to tell me exactly how you got that nickname." Before saying goodbye, and walking out the floor.

Speed swore he floated down to the locker rooms, and was glad that no one was wandering about, as he was sure they would have commented on his smile. It had been a long time seen he had felt that pleased with himself. A long time. And as he shrugged out of his work shirt, his toned stomach, exposed before slipping on his other shirt, he realized that the mysterious woman was still a mystery. He shook his head in wonderment as he strapped on his biker helmet when he got outside. She had gotten him to talk about his life, but never revealed much about her own. He wondered if tomorrow he could time his break right again with hers, without seeming too desperate or clingy.

But if he had been paying attention, as he revved up his bike, he would have noticed her, paused at the front doors of the department, she hair pulled out of her regular pony hair, and curling slightly around her neck, watching him with a small smile, her tongue, ever so slightly, dipping out to lick her lower lip. And thinking, the exact same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at CSI- Miami fanfiction. So if I do something horrible, or totally off cannon, please forgive me! The idea for this story simply came to me, and I have been flying by the seat of my pants ever since.

**Review:** Yes Please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot, characters, etc. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor university student, yadda yadda yadda.

**A/N:** The song I am using in this story is: **"Amaranth"** by the Hard rock/Metal band **"Nightwish".** (Found in their new album: "Dark Passion Play") It is a band that uses almost Opera-ish vocalist, and a hard rock/metal band. Very much well worth the listen. I highly suggest you listen to it while reading that part. This song will be used in a later chapter, so I will let you know when to listen.

**The Other Bike**

When Speed pulled into the lot the next day, he was surprised to see a bike parked right next to his usual spot. As he swung off his own machine, he paused to admire the work, It was a classic black Harley. Not his style, but damn was it a beauty. It was obliviously well taken care of judging from it's shine and the state of the leather seat. As he walked across the lot into the lab he thought curiously of who it might be, no one had ever brought a bike to work in his time there, maybe it was someone from the Swing shift?

But the thoughts of the mysterious biker was pushed out of his mind as a large case load, backlogged from the night shift demanded his attention. The day was busy with a slew of crimes all over the city, he and the team ended up pulling a double to just thin out the load for the Swing shift. Though he didn't get to see her on break, he did have the perfect excuse to pop in her lab throughout the day. He had brought her a number of documents, deeds to some high-end casino developments that were found on a floater in a canal that morning, and she had been hard a work salvaging and comparing the samples to the other suspects handwriting in the case.

Finally, she paged him to come down, having finished her analysis. He hardly paused and was there in minutes. She looked up from the overhead projector as he entered the dark room, a smile on her face. "Hey. What did our floater want to tell us." He asked smoothly, unconsciously ruffling his hair when she bent down to readjust the clarity on the machine. "Well.." She replied, straightening, and flashed him a gorgeous smile, one that made his heart drop to his toes and zip back up again. He cleared his throat, and waited for her analysis.

He was glad she provided him with a written analysis, because for the life of him he couldn't pay attention to what she was saying. His mind was drawn to her face, their conversation from the day before, her smile..

It wasn't till the next day that he found out the identity of the neighboring biker. And with the way things had been going lately, he should have known. About an hour before the end of shift when he got a text from her, that stated simply: "Been on Break yet?" He smiled, and made his way over to the break room, just in time to watch her shake out her hair from that signature multi-colored scrunchy of hers. His mouth went dry in about a millisecond.

God, she was sexy. Sexy? He thought, how long has it been since I have felt that way about someone? Far too long apparently, he figured, shaking his head. "Long day?" She asked, eying him with a piercing look. "Not overly, just didn't sleep much." He replied carefully, thinking about the hours he spent, looking at his ceiling, trying to stop thinking about her. Especially in the way that ended with a cold shower, or having to take matters into his hands...

She glanced at him, eyes taking in his appearance, until he almost squirmed right there in his seat. The thought that he had again forgotten to shave that morning flashed across his mind. But he was surprised when she gave him a look and replied: "You look good to me." Getting up from her seat and pouring him a coffee, he was surprised to note she had remembered he took his black. And for some reason, that little detail, brought up his spirits better then a whole pot of coffee ever could.

What followed what another pleasant conversation. Where they throughly exhausted the topic of work, and branched out into others. Still though, when his watch beeped the end of shift, he realized that yet again, other then learning about her less then stylish apartment, her boxer Bozo, addiction to energy drinks, and where she had gotten her degree, he didn't know as much about her as she did about him. What was it about this woman that made him babble like an idiot!?

But, he managed to impress even himself, when they parted ways at the elevator, he lightly touched his hand to her shoulder, and asked a simple: "Same time tomorrow?" He could have sworn the blush that stole across her cheeks, crept all the way down the collar of her lab coat, and beyond. And she nodded, tossing a: "You bet." over her shoulder.

After closing up the Trace lab he entered the locker room, glad to find it empty. He didn't really feel like talking to anyone at the moment. He enjoyed the brooding nature of his own thoughts after a shift. But now, he had one more reason to be introspective.

Adjusting his badge and gun holster on his jeans, he pulled off his shirt, opening the locker to grab his less professional, but favorite navy t-shirt. He paused in the act of slipping it on after catching a glimpse of himself in the small locker mirror. Even scruffier then usual, as Alexx would put it he thought, amusedly running a calloused hand over the two-days worth of growth on his cheeks.

He was just slipping on his shirt when light footsteps caught his ear, and he heard them pause at the door. He turned, smoothing the shirt down his sides, catching none other then Cynthia Wells staring at him, definitely giving him an appreciative once over, but didn't comment as she made her way to her own locker, a row away from his.

"Going home?" He asked, watching her as she fiddled with her combination lock. "You know it." She replied, "I can't wait to just have a steaming hot shower." She replied, grabbing a shoulder bag from inside. He immediately attempted to clear his mind of that mental image, but failed spectacularly when she slipped off her lab coat, revealing she small shoulders, and slender waist. shown off spectacularly in a simple black tank top. Which drew his gaze down further, revealing tailored black slacks, with well define hips and curves in all the right places. A long silver necklace with various charms attached completed this masterpiece of a woman.

He had to tear his eyes away, just to maintain his one last shred of dignity as he imagined the feel of her pale skin under his fingers. Thinking about the feel of her hair, and the taste of those red lips that completed that pale, dark haired beauty appearance of hers. God. What that woman did to him.

But still, he peeked out the corner of his eye as he turned, sliding his wallet into his back pocket, watching as she swept up her hair again, bringing it up in a loose pile on the top of her face, a few black tendrils escaping to curl lazily around her neck.

They both shut their lockers at the same time, and turned to face each other. He smiled, and motioned her forward. "Shall we?" He asked. "Are you always such a gentleman, or is it just with me?" She teased lightly as he grabbed his helmet off the top of the lockers. They ended up bantering back and forth all the way up, so engrossed in the other that they failed to notice anyone else.

If they had cared to look though, they would have noticed Alexx's knowing look as she talked to Calleigh by Ballistics, or Horiato's small smile as he watched the two passing him, out the doors, and out into the bright Miami sunlight.

Speed was about to get up the nerve to ask her out for a coffee or something when they came to a stop at his bike. He was left absolutely flabbergasted when she bent down beside the black Harley, unlocking the cable that secured her black helmet to the seat. She grinned up at him, squinting slightly in the glare, taking in his surprised look and watched amused, as his mouth worked.

Finally, when he had gathered his wits, he managed to speak. "You, are a fascinating mystery, Cynthia." He said softly, pulling on his helmet. "You don't know the half of it." She replied easily, pulling on her own helmet.

"But, I might like to find out." He shot back, hardly believing he was actually flirting with her, as he straddled his ride. But he figured that he must have done something right as she blushed before giving him a smirk. "Nice ride." She commented, leaning over to glide a hand over his handlebars, actually taking a moment to rake an expert eye over his own pride and joy.

_This_, he thought. _Was a woman truly after his own heart._ He was jarred out of his thoughts almost immediately when the bike shifted slightly as she leaned further forward, causing her admiring hand to unexpectedly touch his own. Shooting a thrilling feeling to run up his fingers like an electric shock, and he had only a second to enjoy her soft touch before she moved away, almost stammering out an embarrassed apology.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked, mounting her bike as he revved his engine to life. He nodded, as he pulled out of the lot with a wave. And as he drove, not once did he even think about how fast he was going. He thoughts dwelled solely on that dark-haired enigma, who peeled out down the opposite street behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at CSI- Miami fanfiction. So if I do something horrible, or totally off cannon, please forgive me! The idea for this story simply came to me, and I have been flying by the seat of my pants ever since.

**Review:** Yes Please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot, characters, etc. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor university student, yadda yadda yadda.

**A/N:** The song I am using in this story is: **"Amaranth"** by the Hard rock/Metal band **"Nightwish".** (Found in their new album: "Dark Passion Play") It is a band that uses an almost Opera-ish vocalist, and a hard rock/metal band. Very much well worth the listen. I highly suggest you listen to it while reading that part. This song will be used in a later chapter, so I will let you know when to listen.

**Showers, Shaves, & Swamps**

He knew this time that this girl was different, when he woke up for the fourth night in a row after the bike incident, sweating and undeniably aroused after a half-remembered dream. Though, he remembered enough as he turned over, beating up his pillow in frustration, attempting to will his erection away, even as images of her pale skin, flushed against her dark hair, her eyes closed in pleasure as he moved above her, flashed through his brain.

God...he could still picture his hands enveloping her hips, his darker tan clashing with her pale skin. Her hands pulling at him, nails lightly scratching him, her black hair fanned out against the pillows. Their heavy breathing almost drowning out her breathy whispers of encouragement, half illegible words engorged in a haze of pleasure.

But it wasn't just the physical aspect, during his waking hours he found himself traveling down to her lab more and more often. He checked his cell more in the last week then he cared to admit, and he began living for that last hour of his shift, taking his break at the end of shift, the same time she did whenever he could. He enjoyed their conversation immensely, recognizing that she was his intellectual equal, and welcomed the challenge that came with their discussions. He had never been one to be attracted to looks alone, he had always been a man who appreciated substance above all else in any relationship, romantic or otherwise. But this one had him thrown for a loop, and for him, that had him torn between confusion and pleasure.

_'Damn it! She is a menace!'_ He growled in frustration, fisting his hands through his dark curls, glancing over at his clock accusingly as it ticked down the minutes to the beginning of his shift. Giving up on sleep he threw off his twisted sheets and wandered to the bathroom, trying in vain to ignore the rather impressive tent in his boxers, closing the door behind him with a decisive snap.

Later, as he was zipping up his jeans, mind solely fixed on making a strong cup of coffee before shift, he was startled when his cell rang. He snapped it open, "Speed." He greeted tersely, leaning his ear against his shoulder as he fastened on his watch.

"Well, good morning to you too cheerful." Eric's voice replied, Speed could almost hear the smile in his voice, he hated morning people sometimes. "Whats up?" He replied. "Barge party in the glades, went south, literally. Frank radioed that it's being considered suspicious circumstances. H told me to tell you we were clocking in early today." He answered, speaking over a catchy Cuban melody playing in the background. "I am on my way to pick you up. Glades are no place for a bike." He finished.

Speed snorted. "Yeah right, like I'd even take her into that bacteria infested slime pit." He added, hearing Eric laugh over the sound of traffic. "Yeah, yeah. She's your baby. I know. Just be ready, I am about fifteen minutes away. And I picked up coffee already so don't bother." He concluded, hanging up. While Speed swore the guy had read his mind as he eyed his coffee maker speculatively. Muttering darkly about early-risers in general, he pulled on a shirt he hoped was clean, and headed to the bathroom for a quick shave. Figuring if he came in looking this much like a scruffy vagabond, Human Resources would be all over his ass again.

Much later, he and Eric finally got back to the lab, both looking significantly worse for wear, and smelling worse. "God we stink!" He commented darkly, wincing as the unpleasant aroma of sweat and swamp rose up to meet his nostrils. Nothing, in his opinion, was worse then the swamp, but double that in the Miami day heat, and it became almost criminal. "Yep!" Eric replied, annoyingly good natured, even as he scrunched his nose at the smell, and eyed both men's sodden clothing. "But hey, beats being couped up in the lab all day." He said, slapping Speed on the back with a grin.

"Yeah right, maybe for you." He replied, as they handed over their evidence to the officer at the evidence vault. "Later man, shower time." He replied, beating a hasty retreat to the showers. The hot water doing miracles for his sore muscles, as he scrubbed off the grime of the Miami everglades. He was just pulling on a shirt when his cell beeped, indicating a new text message. And his smile was back in place when he saw who it was.

**New Text Message**

**From Cynthia Wells:**

"**Feel human again?"**

He grinned, marveling at the speed of the gossip in the department before texting her back as he left the locker room:

**Send to: Cynthia Wells**

**Subject: Re:**

"**You have no idea. How was your day?"**

She replied a few minutes later as he headed towards the Trace lab, greeting Calleigh, almost bumping into her as he rounded the corner, his attention glued to his beeping cell.

**New Text Message**

**From Cynthia Wells:**

"**Hmm. Well, pretty slow for once. I guess none of today's**

**killers decided to get hinky with the documents. I am just**

**finishing some overflow for the night shift. Break same time**

**same place today?"**

He replied quickly before slipping into his lab coat, resignedly facing a mountain of trace to process.

**Send to: Cynthia Wells**

**Subject: Re: Re:**

"**Sure. Delco and I are probably pulling a double anyway. **

**Ever been to a Barge Party? Apparently they are the latest.**

**thing."**

She was quick to respond, and the humor was evident, even from a few walls of text.

**New Text Message**

**From Cynthia Wells:**

"**Ah, no. Like you, I prefer to do my partying on dry land. **

**Gotta go though, I jinxed myself. Swing shift just transferred**

**a bunch of case files over here. Later."**

The rest of shift went by slowly, literally crawling until their usual break time. His brief hour of respite with Cynthia in the break room seeming all to short when he returned to his biological samples from the swamp scene. It was well into his double shift when he rubbed his eyes tiredly, willing the bacteria on the scope to come back into focus, when Cynthia walked in. "Hey stranger." She called from the door, walking in only after he looked up. "Hey." He replied,  
"Going home?" He asked, eying her shoulder bag, her motorcycle keys jingling lightly in hand. "Yeah." She replied with a small smile, leaning towards him slightly to look at his scene sketch. He cleared his throat unconsciously as he breathed in her scent. _Was that lavender and vanilla? _He wondered idly, smelling the intoxicating aroma. "I just thought I stop by and see how you were doing. I know how you hate swamps." She said with a wink. He was about to reply when Eric barged in, file folders in hand, effectively ruining the moment. And after a quick: "See you tomorrow." She shyly slipped out after greeting Eric as she left.

Eric looked from Speed's face to Cynthia's retreating back, a knowing look on his face. "Cynthia hmm?" He asked, shooting a not so covert look in his direction. "She's a pretty one...Mind if I.." He began. "Don't even think about it." Speed tossed firmly over his shoulder as he stalked towards the printer at the end of the room.

"Ha! I knew it was a chick. Why else would you change your break time? You hate taking breaks near the end of shift. And you haaaaaaaaave been in a better mood lately." He mused, adopting a mockingly thoughtful pose on the computer chair. "Ah. Stuff it." Speed replied. But with a grin on his face nonetheless as he joined his friend at the lab table.

The next day, and another few cases later he was walking back to Trace when Alexx joined him. "So, when were you going to tell me." The attractive coroner asked briskly, nudging his hip with her elbow as they moved towards the elevator. "Tell you what?" He replied, pretending to be absorbed in the paper in his hands, rather then met the eyes of the woman who had basically all but claimed him as her own son.

"Oh don't you try that with me baby." She replied smugly. "You have been in and out on that poor girl all today, and had that same smile of yours on your face for the last few days. You can't lie to me honey." She smiled, a knowing look on her face.

He sighed, realizing he had been beaten before he had even started. "You have anything to say, or are you going to just tease me for the rest of my life Alexx?" He questioned with good humor. She only raised an eyebrow, and handed him a folder. "Results on the Sara Aiken murder. I just finished my 'post. The sweetheart fought back, there was loads of DNA under her nails, and skill cells in her teeth. Valera is working on that now. So if the murderer is on file, this should be enough to can him." She finished, pausing at the elevator with him.

He was looking over the file as she spoke. "Great Alexx, thanks, I have a feeling this guys isn't new to the system. This might have just broken the case." He finished. "Glad to help baby." She replied, turning to walk away.

"Oh and Tim?" She paused, "Ever been to "Dark Fury?" She asked. "You mean the club down the strip? With black and purple black lights?" He replied, arching an eyebrow at her, clearly wondering where the conversation was going. "Well, if you want to solve your own mystery, I suggest going there on a Friday sometime. And never say I don't ever help 'ya." She replied smugly, before heading back to the morgue, her high heels echoing even in the busy hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at CSI- Miami fanfiction. So if I do something horrible, or totally off cannon, please forgive me! The idea for this story simply came to me, and I have been flying by the seat of my pants ever since.

**Reviews:** Yes Please! With a Speedle shaped cherry on top!

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot, characters, etc. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor university student, yadda yadda yadda.

**A/N:** I want to thank all the reviews so far. I really appreciate the feedback. I helps me improve immensely, especially when I am just beginning to write for a new fandom. As, for example, writing for this genre is quite different then writing for the "Dawn of the Dead" category, where I am involved in writting as epic- long fic. But regardless, _please keep those reviews coming_, not only does it tell me I am doing a good job, but it helps my writing process.

**A/N #2:** A reviewer made a very helpful suggestion about gaining a Beta. Which I think is marvelous advice. If anyone wants to be my BETA. Please PM me. But note, that if you want to be my BETA, I would like it to be, not only for CSI Miami fics, but for a host of others, as I jump between categories quite a bit. (So far: CSI: Miami/CSI: Las Vegas/ Dawn of the Dead/ Harry Potter/ Star Trek: Enterprise) So, take a look at my other stories before you decide, and if you want to, PM me.

**Conversations by the stroke of a key...**

Speed kept what Alex had said in his mind till Friday, turning the words over and over in his mind, while at the same time attempting to figure out, without dwelling too deeply, on how Alexx could possibly know such specific information. Having someone who had basically adopted him as his surrogate child, a person who sometimes went as far as stocking up his freezer, that went to clubs and got her freak on, somehow didn't mesh in his brain.

But much to his pleasure in the meantime, their breaks-time chats, and texting continued, even after shifts end. The previous day he had been hunting in his freezer for something to cook for dinner when his cell beeped from his back pocket.

**New text message**

**From Cynthia Wells: **

**Subject: Did you hear?**

"**_Hey, did you hear? Tropical storm coming in from the gulf. Might_**

_**swing up if conditions are right. Estimates in three days if it will."**_

He grinned before switching to the reply screen, remembering her fondness, and indeed fascination for extreme weather of all sorts, before typing back a reply.

**Send Message**

**To: Cynthia Wells: Re. Did you hear?**

"**_Only you would be excited about murderous weather fronts._**

_**What are you up to?"**_

He replied, catching himself smiling like an idiot, as he thought back to that particular conversation earlier in the week. Where he had been surprised to learn one of her hobbies was following extreme weather patterns. And how she had actually filmed part of Hurricane Anthony from her previous condo's roof. Previous in the sense the whole building had to ripped down because of the damage. That girl was sure something. He had never met anyone who actually looked forward to a hurricane. He shook his head at the thought, and was just putting on a pork-chop to fry when his phone dinged a reply.

**New text message**

**From Cynthia Wells: **

**Subject: Re. Re. Did you hear?**

"_**Took Bozo for a run down by the beach. And now I am thinking**_

_**about making a stir-fry of some sort. Then probably calling in a**_

_**night. I haven't slept well the past few nights."**_

The night continued on like that. Speed doubted he had EVER sent more text messages in his life, then what they exchanged in a mere few hours. He texted between mouthfuls of dinner, in between washing dinner dishes, and even while channel surfing. He couldn't keep his mind on anything other then their 'conversation'.

The next morning, he woke up a few hours before his alarm went off, to the irritating beeping of his cell. Groaning, he blindly ghosted a hand along the carpet, finally locating his pants, and pulling out the device. Only to groan again when he saw the cheeky line, the muted, but nonetheless, bright glare of the hot Miami sun making him squint as it filtered through his blinds.

**New text message**

**From Cynthia Wells: **

**Subject: Morning!**

"**Are you a morning person?"**

He almost didn't reply back, as he fell back onto his pillows, still floating in that delicious state in between sleep and wakefulness. Imagining the curve of her breasts, the smoothness of her skin under his, and the fullness of his hips under his fingers...

**Send Message**

**To: Cynthia Wells: Re. Morning!**

"**_What do you think? Why the hell are you up so early?"_**

He wrote back, looking over at his clock, suppressing another groan when the obnoxious numbers flashed "5:30am" in blinding red. Rubbing his face over his hands, he burrowed back into his warm sheets, only cracking an eye open again when his phone vibrated to life with a new reply.

**New text message**

**From Cynthia Wells: **

**Subject: Morning!**

"**Sorry! I didn't think you'd have your phone on if you were sleeping. I am **

**only up because of Bozo. He gets cranky if he doesn't get a morning run.**

**But..since you are up, want to grab a coffee before shift? Say...6:30am?"**

Well now he was certainly awake! His mind went from barely processing, to getting an electric shot of awake fullness in under ten seconds flat as he slipped out of bed texting her back hurriedly for a location, while heading for the shower.

Not too much later, as he pulled into the "Espresso Pump", the closest coffee joint to work. He was pleased to see she was already waiting, sitting out on the balcony, and taking a sip from her own cup, eyes following him even from the distance.

She waved him over, when he pulled off his helmet. Hoping he didn't look too much like he'd just rolled out of bed. When, in fact, he had actually thought about his outfit, after her invitation. Which in itself was shocking, as he usually just slipped on whatever wasn't smelling funky, no matter if it was on the floor or hanging in the closet. Alexx always told him it was part of his charm.

"I got you one, I hope you don't mind. But the line gets really long around this time." She replied when he gestured toward the extra cup at his seat, as he sat down. "No way, thanks, this is great." He replied, eying the growing of line at the counter inside.

"Sorry for waking you up, Tim." She said softly, after he had taken a sip. Clearly eying him over the rim of her cup. Her keen gaze made him blush slightly, but he hid it by taking another sip. A cappuccino, if his taste buds weren't playing tricks on him. That girl had a memory like a steel trap. He couldn't even remember exactly when he had told her he liked them,

"Don't worry about it. I forgot to turn it off after our conversation last night. Which, I think by the way, we set a new record for ourselves." He replied, raising an eyebrow at her as he flipped open his cell and made a show of clicking through all the messages.

Her laugh was musical, and full, making her eyes light up, the dark iris's deep. A silver charm bracelet flinting in the sun, and jingling on his small wrist, finally pulled his attention from her face, as she twist it. The charms clinked lightly as she went to take another sip, when her wrist caught on a nick in the glass table. The broken glass slicing the side of her wrist lightly. She hissed in pain, the conversation halting as she looked down to examine the slice.

"Careful." He murmured, and without thought, reached over, taking her hand in his, and pressing a napkin out the cut, the blood just beginning to well up. As he held it to the cut he exulted in the feeling of her soft hand in his grip. They really were soft, with a few light freckles gracing those long fingers, he had to restrain himself from touching them.

So engrossed in the look and feel of them however, he almost jumped when her smallest finger began to rub, ever so slightly, into his hand. He had never realized there were so many active nerves in the hand until that moment.

He lifted up the napkin slightly to check on it, before pressing it back down again. "It doesn't look bad." He commented, his mind suddenly blank as her pinky once again idly began stroking at the roughness of his palm.

"No...thank you." She breathed, her eyes bright, ducking her head shyly as he looked up, watching as her hair threatened to tumble out of the clip in the back of her hair. A few minutes later, he pulled off the napkin again to find the bleeding had completely stopped, and pulled the makeshift bandage away. But not immediately relinquishing her hand, and he was emboldened when she made no move to take it back.

It wasn't till his cell rang, jarring him from his thoughts, and his gaze from her face, that finally made him release her hand. "Speed." He greeted, looking over at her apologetically before he turned and focused on the caller.

"Horatio?" She asked, standing up and draining her cup as he ended the conversation. "Yeah. We have a DB on a fishing schooner." He replied, dragging back his chair and walking with her back to the lot.

"How is that suspicious circumstances?" She asked curiously, unclipping her helmet from her seat, and resting it on her hip. "Might have something to do with the fact that he was found tied to the propeller...or what is left of him anyway." He replied easily, tucking his cell back into his pocket. "That would definitely do it." She replied with a small grin.

Finally, he turned and mustered up the stones to just be out with it. "Listen." He began, looking her full in the eye. "I know it's Friday, and you probably have plans, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink or something tonight." He finished, one hand unconsciously coming to rest on his hip holster, his badge flashing silver in the bright sun as he moved.

Her smile grew larger, the hint of a blush flushing her cheeks. "I'd love to! Where were you thinking?" She replied, fastening on her shoulder bag.

He smiled back, "Have you ever been to 'Dark Fury'?" He asked, attempting to feign nonchalance as he grabbed his own helmet. Her eyes widened, but the pleasure was evident on her face. "I didn't know you were into that kind of music! It's my favorite club!" She replied happily, while he mentally reminded himself to thank Alexx later, as usually she knew best.

"What can I say? It's the beat, good dancing music." He replied, arching as eyebrow at her momentarily surprised look.

"Alright hot shot." She shot back with a grin, hopping on her bike. "I'll meet you there outside at 10pm." She finished, teeth flashing. "Race yah!" She said with a wink, revving her engine suggestively.

They arrived in the departments lots almost neck to neck, uncaring of who was watching. The race ending with her winning as she swooped expertly into their spot. But leaving Speed exhilarated in more ways then one. They were just pulling off their helmets when Eric rolled up in the Hummer.

"Speed, H wants us to work this one, the scene is about twenty minutes out." He called out the window, giving Cynthia a wave. "Nice bike!" He called over with a grin, eyes flipping from Speed to her, after lowering his sun glasses in surprise as she secured the black Harley.

"Nice tank." She countered, leaning in close to Speed as she passed. "See you tonight." She said, ghosting a hand over his arm as he turned. "See you then," He replied, watching her retreating back for a moment, before shaking his head to clear his thoughts of her swaying against him...or the simple weight of her hand on his.

"Yo! Earth to Speed!" Eric called, honking lightly on the horn, laughter evident in his voice. Pulling him out of his thoughts, and making his way around the Hummer to the passenger seat. "You grab my kit?" He asked as they turned out of the lot "You know it, Mr. Romantic." He replied as they pulled out onto the street.

Eventually, Eric couldn't contain himself anymore, and glibly asked. "So has she found out why they call you 'Speed' yet." The only response he got, as they turned onto the freeway, was Speed playfully punching at him. The Hummer jerking slightly as Speed laughed along with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:** Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at CSI- Miami fanfiction. So if I do something horrible, or totally off cannon, please forgive me! The idea for this story simply came to me, and I have been flying by the seat of my pants ever since.

**Reviews:** Yes Please! With a Speedle shaped cherry on top!

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot, characters, etc. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor university student, yadda yadda yadda.

**A/N:** I want to thank all the reviews so far. I really appreciate the feedback. I helps me improve immensely, especially when I am just beginning to write for a new fandom. As, for example, writing for this genre is quite different then writing for the "Dawn of the Dead" category, where I am involved in writing an epic- long fic. But regardless, _please keep those reviews coming_, not only does it tell me I am doing a good job, but it helps my writing process.

**A/N #2:** Thank you to my new BETA: **Spooky-Doom**. And on that note, any mistakes you find are because I am a dumb-dumb and missed them, I have the final run-through!

**A/N #3:** Sexyness ahead mates!

**The Dark Fury and the Dark Passion...**

For Speed, the day simply couldn't go by fast enough. Eric could tell something was up, and was bugging him mercilessly, but Speed found he hardly cared. He hurried through the case reports, pulling a few favors from Valera to put a rush on his DNA samples, and managed to wrap up his case-load just as shift ended.

He didn't even notice as Stetler glowered at him from the next parking space over as he revved his engine. Leaving the pompous asshole with a lung full of exhaust as he peeled out of the lot. After throwing his badge and gun on the counter, he reheated some left-overs. Thinking about the upcoming night, and the date, he chewed a barely heated piece of pork, attempting to mix the flavor with the leftover mushroom sauce he had cooked to go with the noodles.

He felt immensely pleased with himself as usually, his quiet nature caused women to get impatient. But not Cynthia. Their personalities were so compatible it was crazy. Just like him, she was quiet and shy, sarcastic, and intelligent. But both had a strong wild side just waiting to be explored. Which was evident from her bike, and her apparent frequenting of the club scene.

The chime of his phone receiving a new text brought him out of his thoughts, but it wasn't from his dark-haired date, though still of the black-haired variety.

**New text message**

**From: Eric Delco**

**Subject: None**

"**_Yo! So when are you doing to ask her out dude? She's into you. Plus, she's got_**

_**a bike! What more could you want? Do I have to set you guys up or what?"**_

He grinned at his friend's enthusiasm, and texted back before heading to the bathroom mirror and deciding on whether he should shave or not.

**Send text message**

**To: Eric Delco**

"**_And who says I haven't already? What are you doing? I thought you were_**

_**going home?"**_

He grunted, snapping the device closed, running a hand through the slight shadow of stubble, deciding that the little bit of scruff that had grown in since that morning was working for him. A bit of stubble had always been his thing anyway. He threw a new towel on the hanger, and hunted around in his cabinets for his seldom used bottle of aftershave, setting it on the counter before responding to the insistent beeping that marked Eric's reply.

**New text message**

**From Eric Delco:**

"**_HA! I knew it! You asked her out didn't you!? Nice! Where are you guys _**

_**going? Oh yeah, Calliegh caught me before I could leave, just a bit of case**_

_**wrap up. She got the pool floater this morning. Suspect squealed before Frank**_

_**had hardly started in on him. But I am leaving now. On that note, you know if**_

_**Valera is seeing anyone?"**_

Speed couldn't help but roll his eyes. The man was a full-blooded woman-eater. He wondered how the man found the energy sometimes.

**Send text message**

**To: Eric Delco:**

"**_You know you gossip worse then Cal? We are going to "Dark Fury." - Valera? Not_**

_**that I know of. But what happened with that chick...Chelsea you met at "Hives"**_

_**last week?"**_

He replied. Slipping off his shirt, tossing it in the the general direction of the hamper as he looked through his meager wardrobe for something suitable for a night out. He wished he still had that white, long sleeve shirt he had worn at "Club Descent", but had had to toss it after collecting the evidence for the arson/murder case a few months back.

After flipping through his wardrobe a few more times, he suddenly recalled a shirt he hadn't worn in a long time, stashed in his little used drawer for more fancy occasions. Pulling it out, and shaking it slightly he found himself pleased that it still looked brand new. It was a dark blue navy button down, with minuscule long white strips separating the dark color. The texture was not as soft as satin, or silk, but definitely a deliciously fine feeling material. It was perfect; not flashy, but very club-worthy. All in all it was very much 'him'. He tossed it on the bed as he hunted for a pair of jeans, and then let a black leather belt, with a silver belt buckle fly across the room to join the shirt and jeans, before replying to his beeping cell.

_**New text message**_

_**From Eric Delco:**_

"_**I think you mean Rachel. Chelsea was before that. Yeah, dude that didn't work**_

_**out. Pretty thing had a boyfriend. Big shock when I found out. I had to slip out**_

_**the balcony door. Crazy chick that one. "Dark Fury" hmm? Good club. But I was**_

_**thinking more like the "Hipster" for tonight."**_

Speed could only just barely suppress a laugh, imagining Eric sliding out the back door in a all-fired rush, barely clothed, running for all he was worth from some beefy-ass weight-lifter dude.

_**Send text message**_

_**To: Eric Delco**_

"_**Don't you ever listen? Valera hates "Hipsters", Remember? She told us**_

_**like, 2 weeks ago she didn't like the elevated dancing cages. If you want to go **_

_**somewhere with her, take her to "Canvas" with a group of the other techs. She**_

_**has been wanting to go since she heard about it from Calliegh, and if you take her**_

_**with a group she won't immediately think you are making a conquest of her."**_

He typed sarcastically. All too aware, that though Valera liked Eric, and saw him as a great guy, she knew his reputation with women. Moving to his stereo he turned on his cd-changer, letting the beginning strains of Radio Head pervade his echoingly quiet bedroom. Before cranking it up high enough to hear in the shower, and stripping completely before slipping into the shower.

He moaned in pleasure as the hot water beat down on his tense muscles. Hunching his back slightly under the soaking barrage, letting the steam and warmth do their work. Closing his eyes, he could almost visualize her body against his, pushing up on tip-toe to nip at his neck, moving down to his chest, and back up again. Soothing the sensitive flesh with her wandering tongue. Those small hands clenching at his hips, rocking him into her. The feel of her hard nipples brushing against his chest...and sensation of his hands circling her waist, feeling the water droplets skim off her smooth skin onto his. And each damning thrust of his hips against hers, her mouth open, and dark lashes fluttering with each movement.

'_God'_ he thought, shaking his head, and opening his eyes in spite of the spray. Only to find his hand had moved, almost unconsciously to brush his achingly erect member. Letting it rest there, poised, before he finally gave up and let the steam and the music mute the sounds of his pleasure, as the he imagined the supple, slim body of that dark-haired siren moving in time with him, bringing him to completion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:** Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at CSI- Miami fanfiction. So if I do something horrible, or totally off cannon, please forgive me! The idea for this story simply came to me, and I have been flying by the seat of my pants ever since.

**Reviews:** Yes Please! With a Speedle shaped cherry on top!

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot, characters, etc. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor university student, yadda yadda yadda.

**A/N #1:** Thank you to my new BETA: **Spooky-Doom**. And on that note, any mistakes you find are because I am a dumb-dumb and missed them, I do the final spell-check. Dur!

**A/N #2:** Sexyness ahead mates! _(AGAIN)_

**A/N # 3:** First song: "Amaranth" by Nightwish. Listen to it! (It's on YOU TUBE). Second song: "The Howling". By Within Temptation. And Third song: "I wish I had an Angel." By "Nightwish" as well.

**May I have this dance?**

Speed was leaning casually against the buildings dark brick exterior, hands in his pockets, at exactly 10:01pm. He could feel the thumping beat of the music trickle through the wall, into his body like energy. The black and blue colors of the humming sign above him casting a dark glow over the white concrete at his feet. He looked worriedly at the line, which was growing by the minute. He hoped he had enough cash to bribe the bouncers, he hadn't been since it's opening weekend, and since then he had heard that it was as expensive as 'Canvas' to just get through the door at a descent time.

The belligerent honking of a car caught his attention as a taxi cab screeched up in front of the club. But it's passenger was what caught his eye. She flowed out of the cab, all long legs, slim hips, and a flurry of black curls. Partially shadowed, she leaned over, handing the cabbie his fair, before straightening, and brushing an errant strand of hair out of her eyes.

She moved forward, pausing in the glow of a street light, one hand resting on the curve of her hip. Surveying the crowd of people, obviously searching for someone. It was then when his breath caught in his throat. It was her. Dressed to kill, and **damn**, there went his poor heart.

She had done something indescribable to her hair. Instead of soft satin black waves, long curvy curls had formed, cascading down her black, and curling around her shoulders, a stark contrast on her porcelain skin. Her outfit was worthy of such an alluring siren, it was a silky, slinky purple number. It's v-neck artfully covered all the bases while exemplifying her assets. It molded perfectly to her slim form, straps disappearing to fasten around her neck, while leaving the back virtually nude except for a few criss-crossing ribbons of purple. The violet ripples catching the street lamps dull light, and shining nonetheless with her every movement. Black slacks with a low riding metal loop belt, that Speed half-figured was only there for decoration tapered off the outfit, till comfortable, yet flashy purple flats completed it.

He raised a hand to signal her, moving forward from the wall. "You look great." He breathed, when she was at his side. "You don't look half bad either." She said with a wink, as he directed them over to the line. "I thought you had a reputation for being scruffy?" She asked cheekily, running a hand over the long sleeved shirt. "I have my moments." He replied with a laugh, resting his hand on her arm for a moment as they reached the tail-end of the line. "But don't tell anyone, you'll blow my cover." He finished, leaning in conspiratorially as she chuckled.

"I think we are in for a long wait." He told her apologetically, cocking his head to see around the people in front of them. "Who says we have to wait?" She asked, taking his hand and leading him around the line to the very front where the bouncers stood, arms crossed firmly, behind a black velvet rope. "What are you doing?" He asked, very aware of the grumbling people waiting at the front of the line.

But she didn't reply, she didn't even have to say a word, as soon as they emerged around the line, the two bouncers faces lit up. "Hey sweetness, come right in." The nearest one said with a smile, unhooking the side rope and letting them through. "About time! You haven't been back for weeks! The Boss has basically been pulling a crazy! Enjoy your night." Called the other with a wink as he hoisted a pushy man away from the front door, as they paused inside the roped off enclosure as she thanked them both by name, before they entered the building. Speed was just about to pry her for answers when, not two minutes inside, making their way towards the bar when they were assaulted by a literal whirl-wind of a man.

"Cyn! Oh my god it's been ages!" He exclaimed, launching himself at her with so much gusto Speed feared he might topple her over, and maintained a loose but firm grip on her hand. "Mike! Geeze! Get off me you big dope! You saw me yesterday!" She replied, her voice rather muffled through the man's tan suit. "And who is thhhhhis?" The man asked. Eyebrows at risk of disappearing into his platinum streaks, as he pointedly eyed him over Cynthia's shoulder.

"Oh! Sorry!" Cynthia amended, speaking loud enough to compete with the throbbing beat of the music, and detaching herself from the blond man's exuberant embrace. "Mike, this is Tim, Tim Speedle. He works with me at the department. And Tim, this is Mike, my best friend." She replied, smile flashing brightly as she looked at both of them.

"Since diapers." The man commented, straightening his pink tie before holding out a hand to shake. "Another of Miami-Dade's finest. Maybe I should advertise this place as a Criminalist favorite." He commented idly, before turning back to inspect them both, eyes swiveling from Cynthia to him with a looking look.

"Cyn here is my good luck charm! I swear this place is still running because of her. My club is one of the oldest on the strip, average life-span of a club is six months, but my baby is over two years old!" He stated affectionately, rapping the bar counter beside them with a ringed knuckle, as Cynthia rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

"Thats quite the accomplishment." Speed spoke, impressed in spite of himself, but searching as to what to say to the man. "Aw! Well look at me, I am just cramping your guys style here! You go, have fun! Enjoy yourselves." He announced hands flying around in shooing gestures, after sensing the tension, and twirled around to both of them, giving them a wink and a waggly eyebrow, before motioning to his bar-tenders, "They drink free tonight!"

"Mike! Really!" Cynthia began. "Tut tut my darling, you and your date go enjoy yourselves!" He insisted, cutting her off grandly, before turning around, and in a second seemed to disappear into the crowds. Speed laughed at the perturbed look on her face, managing to gain them a secluded table beside the bar, ordering drinks as they passed the bar counter.

Once their drinks came, things became more relaxed, and they talked about any number of things, Both humorous and serious. Discussing Mike's rather flamboyant antics, to their latest case. Even doing the special, traditional triple whiskey shot salute with the bar-tenders. Which Cynthia swore, only seasoned drinkers could pull off with grace. Before he knew it, he was having one of the best nights out he had ever had. And as the evening progressed so did their relationship, he had began the night with a touch of gentlemanly like manners, but as thing progressed, he sat at her side, an arm around her as they talked, letting the beat of the music wash over them as the hours rolled by.

Soon enough, the music changed, the hard rock turning into a more metal beat, and the black lights switched on, enveloping the club in dark purple and cream shades.

"So, tell me..." She purred at his side, looking up at him as he let his fingers brush aside an errant curl that rested on her face. "Can you dance?" He only grinned down at her, "I haven't gotten any complaints yet." He replied smoothly, slipping from the booth after downing the rest of his drink.

They moved out onto the dance floor, melding in with the other moving, throbbing bodies. He watched as she immediately molded herself to the music, slipping easily into the beat, and feeling the rhythm with her whole body. He followed slowly, taking his time to get accumulated with the feel of the music. She watched him as she slid her hands down her sides, her mouth silently forming the songs words, as if she knew each lyric off by heart.

She eyes gleamed with excitement, as she moved to his side, encouraging him to move with the beat. But it wasn't until the next song began that he found his niche. And it seemed as though it was a well-known favorite among the crowd, as whistles and cheers echoed in the first few opening strains.

_Baptized with a perfect name  
The doubting one by heart  
Alone without himself_

He watched as her eyes closed, and her hands rose in the air, so her whole body moved with the beat.

_War between him and the day  
Need someone to blame  
In the end, little he can do alone_

_You believe but what you see?  
You receive but what you give?_

_Caress the one, the never-fading  
rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak_

He watched her, almost breathless as she swayed, her dark hair tumbling around her face as she moved. Unable to resist he moved, coming in behind her, placing his hands on her hips, and absorbing the rhythm through her as they both moved with the beat.

_Apart from the wandering pack  
In this brief flight of time we reach  
For the ones, whoever dare_

You believe but what you see?  
You receive but what you give?

_Caress the one, the never-fading  
rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak_

Before either one of them knew it, they had lost themselves in the beat. The steady beat, and the beautiful vocals all melding together into one all encompassing beat. Speed could feel nothing else but her moving against him. Feeling the silky material of her top in his grasp, and the softness of her hair as it moved across the skin under his chin, breathing in her scent. Smelling the soft, yet sultry smell of lavender and vanilla.

_Reaching, searching for something untouched  
Hearing voices of the never-fading calling_

Caress the one, the never-fading  
rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

They were both surprised when the song came to an end, but he didn't take his hands from her hips. She craned her neck and looked up at him, a smile plastered on her face. "Not bad hot shot." She said a bit breathlessly, he had to suppress a shiver of excitement as her breath tickled at his ear as she spoke, going on her tip-toes as she leaned in close to him, in order for him to hear. They moved over to the very edge of the bar counter from the dance floor, hand in hand, conversing intimately, until a bartender slipped them over two, identical multi-colored drinks, "From the Boss." He replied, answering their unspoken question before slipping back up to main counter.

Speed looked up at the second level of windows in the club, and caught a glimpse of Mike waving from the upper level. He waved back with a smile. "He must like you." She mused with a smirk, twiddling the glow in the dark straw around in her long fingers. "How do you figure that?" He questioned, not being able to resist wrapping an arm around her waist. "He only gives "Porn Stars" to people he likes!" She replied seriously, until she looked up at the expression on his face, and they both cracked up with laugher.

They danced a few more songs together. During which, Speed noticed she seemed to favor the songs from one specific band then to simply dance to them all. Upon leaving the dance floor, they reclaimed their booth after ordering a plate of nachos, one of the only foods the place served, as they continued their discussion. Which was only interrupted when Speed got to play the hero and grab her a glass of water after she accidentally ate a nacho with one too many hot peppers on it. Leaving her cheeks with a delectably pink flush, it was all he could do but to restrain his hand from tracing those high cheek bones...

Soon though, another song caught her attention, and she slid excitedly up and out of the booth. Tugging him, pulling him back towards the pulsing crowd.

_We've been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now  
Fallen asleep from our vanity, might cost us our lives  
I hear they're getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind_

This song was pointedly different...or maybe it was just the way she was moving...But either way, the twang of seduction and the tone of the words was not lost on him. Speed had never been an enthusiastic dancer. Most times he found his feet had serious disagreements with what he brain was telling them to do. Though, he had already managed, somehow, to save himself from some serious embarrassment, usually just by the skin of his teeth. But this time, it was all different.

_When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created,  
I want to be awakened somehow_

Whenever he went clubbing with Eric it was like watching an eel twisting in a blender as the man spewed out MTV moves just as easily as he did tire track comparisons. But for some reason, with her, he did not feel as out of place or disjointed. Her movements, clearly of her own design, were more real then anything invented in a studio.

_When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing..._

As the song reached a climatic guitar solo, he found he could take her alluring movements no longer, and pulled her into his chest, hands firm over her hips. Her smile turning sultry as she ground her hips against him, causing his hands to tighten around her, holding in a groan of desire.

_We've been searching all night long but there's no trace to be found  
It's like they all have just vanished but I know they're around  
I feel they're getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind..._

_When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow_

When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing...

I feel they're getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind

They danced their way into a less crowded portion of the floor, her hands suddenly bold, curling around his neck, resting on his back, or pausing on his arms.

_The sun is rising  
The screams have gone  
Too many have fallen  
Few still stand tall  
Is this the ending of what we've begun?  
Will we remember what we've done wrong?_

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow...

_When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing... _

As the songs notes gradually hummed into conclusion, they stayed in the same pose. Hips locked together, bodies flush against the other. He lifted a hand from her hip, tracking the contour of her jaw with his thumb, just about to give in to temptation and kiss her. But she beat him to it. Pressing his neck down with her hands that were still wrapped behind his neck, and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

Speed could have sworn he saw lights as he was left momentarily stunned at the sudden reversal of his plans. She only gave him a cocky smile when they parted, her cheeks flushed and her lips moist.

But not to be outdone, he made her squeak in surprise when he pulled her roughly to him and enveloped her in a consuming, passionate kiss. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." He breathed gruffly into her hair when they finally broke apart, as the need for oxygen became pressing.

"Mmmmmm... Me too." She muttered distractedly, running a hand through the dark curls at the base of his neck, winding his hips against him as he peppered her neck with insistent kisses.

They hardly noticed when more people moved into the dance floor, and the song switched yet again to something much faster in tempo.

_Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before_

Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder  
I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
**I'm in love with my lust**  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight!

"Do you want to get out of here?" He whispered, running a hand through those tempting curls, and worrying those soft lips with his own. "My place or yours?" She shot back hotly, eyes smoking, tongue flicking out to moisten her lips.

'God!' He could hardly take the torture he thought, just before she captured his lips again. "Mmmm...Ah..I..Mine's closer." He managed, trying to speak through the kiss before scooping her up against a shadowy wall and retuning her passion ten-fold...


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:** Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at CSI- Miami fanfiction. So if I do something horrible, or totally off cannon, please forgive me! The idea for this story simply came to me, and I have been flying by the seat of my pants ever since.

**Reviews:** Yes Please! With a Speedle shaped cherry on top!

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot, characters, etc. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor university student, yadda yadda yadda.

**A/N #1:** Thank you to my new BETA: **Spooky-Doom**. And on that note, any mistakes you find are because I am a dumb-dumb and missed them, I do the final spell-check. Durr! _PS: My Beta has the flu of death, wish her well!_

**A/N #2:** The rating has been moved up to mature, as this chapter and the following will more then likely contain sex scenes and all that good stuff. Enjoy!

**A/n #3:** There will be one more chapter after this! Enjoy and review!

**Pale skin in the Moonlight**

They managed to make it to his apartment door before she gave up waiting as he fumbled for his keys and began to kiss his neck. Her dark curls flowing around her bare shoulders as she wrapped her arms around him, standing on tip-toe to reach as she slowly drove him to insanity. He shivered noticeably, her attack on his neck rendering him almost breathless. "Mmm...You like that?" She asked, her voice soft and gravelly, before nipping at the base of his neck playfully.

He fisted a hand in her curls, bringing her lips to his as he pulled her into a hard, but passionate kiss. His tongue pressing for a second against her closed lips before they admitted him, and he deepened the kiss. _Was there a part of her that wasn't good?_ He thought with a groan, tasting vanilla on her breath, and smelling lavender in her hair. It was enough to intoxicate him.

His mind was drowning in her, his heart was pounding in his ears as he shoved her into the door, continuing the kiss, a small moan escaping him as she rubbed her hips against his. Finally, the key met the lock, and they stumbled in. Her shriek of laughter was the only sound that escaped before the door slammed shut behind them,as he pressed her against the wall.

"Going to give me the tour?" She inquired, a few breathless minutes later. Looking up at him after their kiss had ended, both panting for breath. He looked down at her, his arms above her, as he had her pinned to the wall. Taking in those reddening, swollen lips, a single love bite on her collar bone already rising, forming a rosy splotch, and those black curls...God! She was the greatest of temptations.

"Maybe later." He growled softly in her ear, nibbling the lobe, causing her to gasp in pleasure. "Mmmm... What did you have in mind?" She replied playfully, running a hand slowly down his chest, pausing tantalizingly at his belt buckle. He didn't reply, but picked her up off the wall, and began to lead her down the hall.

But they both proved to be much too impatient. He would blame her jokingly the next morning, as they dallied in bed, arms around each other, still enjoying the afterglow. He would say that she started it. But in truth, they both reached for the other at the same time. All the weeks of flirting, of friendship, desire, and want, it would all boil down to tonight.

His fingers found the catch of her metal belt, seconds before her hands undid the first button of his long sleeved shirt. It was a hurried rush of frenzied of movements, each desperate to feel each others flesh on theirs. As the belt crumpled nosily to the floor, she was already finished with his buttons, and was attempting to pull off the offending garment with one hand, while the other stroked the length of his chest. Her curious, insistent fingers running through his dark chest hair, teasing the flesh of his abs with gentle, but insistent scratches.

He reached around, his hands disappearing into the depths of her hair, to tug on those flashing purple strings that tied up the garment. She was no less as busy, pulling off his shirt and letting it flutter down to join the growing trail of garments that littered the length of the hall.

The now loose strings loosened the top, and he watched as the top slithered down her body, exposing inch by inch, new stretches of flesh to explore. He lets his hand travel down her neck, mapping each contour of her flesh, pausing at each freckle. He kissed the skin that was revealed as he slid aside her black bra strap, letting it rest loosely on her shoulder, before doing the same to the other. She arched into his touch, with a soft moan. Whispering added encouragement as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it fall down at their feet, the rest of the shirt sliding down to follow.

She moaned again as he cupped her breasts, thumbing her dark pink nipples into perfect points. "Beautiful..." He muttered, voice almost a whisper, feeling their soft weight in his palms as she pressed herself into him. They finally stumbled into his bedroom, leaving Speed to shake off his jeans which were pooled about his ankles. While, at the same time, he fiddled with the little buttons of her slacks. Cursing the advent of women fashion insisting on hampering his efforts before he finally succeeded, and yanked them down her hips victoriously.

In silent admiration he let his fingers travel down her pale thighs, delighting in the sensation of finally feeling that soft skin. He grinned at her reaction as he pressed a hand against her mound. Finding her already warm and moist through the fabric of her panties. She gasped and bucked into his hand, moaning her approval, eyes half-lidded with lust.

He vaguely heard things falling off his dresser as she turned them suddenly, pressing herself against him. Her hurried kisses trailing down from his lips to his cheek. "Such a tease.." She muttered, voice muffled as she moved south to sucked at his neck, her bites and soothing licks causing his hips to trust into her almost unconsciously.

He reeled in the sensation as she laid down siege on his Achilles heel, the one spot that reduced him, and all his scientific smarts to absolutely nothing, clearing the way for sensation and pleasure alone.

**Check that**...Make that two spots! He thought briefly before all intellectual thought dissipated entirely as she moved a small hand down to caress her erection. "Cythnia...Cyn..." He gasped, watching her as she pulled down his boxers, his impressive member almost jumping into her waiting hands. He watched as she trailed her fingers around his groin, teasing her hands down his well-toned treasure trail, only to turn and rake through his dark curly pubic hair.

He dug his fingers into her hips, groaning in pleasure as she rolled his balls experimentally. Her movements coming to mirror her treatment of rigid shaft. Every time her hand moved to stroke him, her nimble fingers coaxed his arousal to a height that made his body tense and his muscles spasm.

But this buffet of sensation was nothing compared to when he felt her warm, wet lips wrap their silkily heat around his weeping head. His eyes flew open, and the bit of air he had left in his lungs disappeared in a breathy rush. Moaning aloud, he buried his hands in her black curls, encouraging her movements, not even noticing the corners of the dresser digging into his back, only feeling the sensation of her lips...and Ah! Her tongue as it swirled around him.

He pulled away abruptly, breathing hard, griping the base of his erection, squeezing tightly till the urge to come subsided. She looked him over with a knowing eye, the tip of her tongue flicking out to moisten her lips.

"Now whose the tease?" He growled playfully, picking her up easily and throwing them both on the bed, him coming to rest atop her, swallowing her startled squeak as he captured her lips again. "You seem to be a tad over-dressed." He commented slyly, eyebrow arched as he fingered the string on her lacy purple thong. Purple looked magnificent on her.

"Mmm.." Was all she said, wiggling a bit as his finger traced the outline of the fabric. He straddled her, taking his time as he slowly inched them down, bit by bit. She moaned as he fingered her short black hairs, watching him as he breathed in her scent, and rubbed the skin around her moist opening in torturous circles.

"Mmm Speed?" She gasped, as he let as single finger slip under the panties and press against her slit. She thrust up her hips, eyes tightly closed as she threw back her head, nails scratching against his forearms as she tried to create that desperately needed friction.

"What do you want?" He asked her, voice gravelly with lust. Biting back a moan as she blindly found his member, and began doling out some revenge of her own, even as he slipped a finger into her folds, causing her to groan out his name again. She didn't respond immediately, only moved under him. He could feel his self-control slipping each time she did, shattering his carefully crafted control that he prided himself on, with small but building cracks. "Just let go." She whispered. "Just let it go and feel."

All it took after that was another bucking of her hips and her tongue circling his ear. He growled into the nape her neck, leaving a punishing trail of bites, followed by deep kisses as he moved down her neck. His hands moved to the curves of her hips, easily his favorite place on her, even before he had her. Letting himself have a moment to trace the triangle of freckles in the small hollow of her left hip, before she moaned and thrust up again. He instinctively thrust back, pressing himself harder into her. She responded in kind, grinding her body into his, mewling in pleasure. It was too much, her moans, her hands touching his cock, the allure of her body, her breasts at his face, nipples erect and proud. Her long dark curls spread across the pillows...He just couldn't take it...

The panties had long since disappeared when he finally pressed himself at her entrance. He paused for a split second, waiting for her eyes, dilated with desire and lust to meet his. When they did, eyes resting on the other, he was moved to kiss her. It was not just a kiss of passion and lust, but one of understanding and something more, something even he, dared not to define.

But desire soon reared again and the kiss deepened, and their tongues dueled for dominance and her hands pressed into his back as he moved atop her. His hand moved to gently pinch a nipple, causing her to break the kiss with a pleasured gasp, her eyes fluttering open once again.

"..Tim..." She moaned, about to say more, but he could take the torture no longer, and drove inside her. Speed had never felt the like, bright spots of color burst in her retinas for a second as he enveloped himself in her. Yes, he had been with women before, but Cynthia was different, she fit him perfectly, she felt different, perfect... He had to pause, she was so tight around him, the sensation of being inside her was almost too much.

She let out a whimper under him, her eyes wide, and mouth slack as her mind blanked with the sensation. But soon, they were both moving rhythmically. Each matching the other as they began a very different sort of a dance, one that didn't require anything but the other, and the feelings they caused.

They both drove the other to the brink together. Sometime later, she was gripping the headboard, emitting a moan of pleasure each time he moved in and out of her, and he sent her over the edge when he threw her legs over his shoulders, and hit just the right spot inside her. She came with a shout, eyes shut tightly as the pleasure over took her. It was just that sight, and the spasmodic clamping of her inner muscles that sent him off into his own private oblivion, and for a second, he could have sworn he was floating in a field of lavender.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:** Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at CSI- Miami fanfiction. So if I do something horrible, or totally off cannon, please forgive me! The idea for this story simply came to me, and I have been flying by the seat of my pants ever since.

**Reviews:** Yes Please! With a Speedle shaped cherry on top!

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot, characters, etc. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor university student, yadda yadda yadda.

**A/N:** This is the final chapter, thanks for all your support! Please read and review!

**Sun, Sleep, & Lazy Saturday Mornings...**

When he woke up the next morning, the muted sunlight glowing softly against his lids, the first thing that returned to him was sensation. Without opening his eyes, he lets his senses take over while his brain still lulled between sleep and wakefulness.

He could still smell that subtle hint of lavender, and he remembered how his senses had become alive the night before, smelling that scent in her hair, and tasting a hint of it on her skin. But now the lavender was mixed with another scent, his own. It was tantalizing.

He then exulted in the coolness of the sheets around him, enjoying the feel of the thin sheet as it fluttered around his thighs, leaving him otherwise, deliciously naked. He enjoyed the feel of the air on his skin, as even through the blinds he could feel the warmth of the bright Miami sun against his skin, chasing away the early morning chill.

Then of course came the best sensation of them all, the feel of her softness against him, and even better, the knowledge that he was not waking up alone. That, in itself, was worth opening his eyes to see.

The memories of the previous night played in his brain, half shadowed images, flickering like a black and white film reel in his head. Looking down, he smiled, she was just as naked as he, and still fast asleep.

Careful not to wake her, he propped his head up on his elbow, running a hand through his ruffled hair. She was still beautiful, possessing a rare kind of natural beauty that was only enhanced by her nakedness. He took her in slowly, savoring the sight of her as she slept.

Her closest leg was curled around his own, letting her unbelievably soft skin rub intimately against his. Sometime during the night she had turned into him, fitting herself against his form, filling the contours of his body with her own. Her pool of black curls spilled over her own pillow to tickle his shoulder blades.

He couldn't resist when his fingers began wandering. They began trailing lightly down the contours of her hip, his thumb tracing the smattering of freckles that rested in the hollow of her right hip. His palm glided across her lean stomach, enjoying the softness he found there. He felt her shift under him when the tips of his fingers reached the very beginning of her patch of hair, massaging the area with slow, almost feather light circles. Her eyes lids fluttered, but she remained in her slumber. He forced himself to edge away, wanting to prolong his uninterrupted study of her for as long as possible, regardless of what his stiffening cock desired.

He picked up a wayward curl, running his thumb over it's softness as his other hand admired the fullness of her breast, lightly thumbing her hardening nipples. She shifted again, this time a moan escaping her parted lips, it was hearing his name among that breathy sigh that drove him on, this time uncaring if he woke her.

He shifted, moving to straddle her, and began kissing her neck. Grinning into the hollow of her shoulder as he took in the impressive number of red marks he had placed there the night before, though he was sure that he had an equally impressive number. So much for wearing t-shirts for the next week.

It was much quicker then he thought, when her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him up to face her. "Hello." He said, after she brought him down for a kiss, arching an eyebrow at her alert appearance. "How long have you been awake?" He asked sarcastically, knowing he that once again, she had bested him.

"Only about ten minutes longer then you." She replied with an amused grin, trailing a hand between their bodies to stroke his hardening member. "Mmmmm...What time is it?" He half groaned, his body coming alive with a much different kind of sensation.

"Does it matter?" She bantered, reaching up to kissed him again, using his moment of distraction to roll them so she lay atop him, grinning down at him, his cock gripped in her pale fist. He didn't answer, but was not one to be completely outdone, and moved his hands to cup her breasts, rolling the pert nipples roughly, causing her to gasp, momentarily closing her eyes in pleasure.

"Can you ever be still?" She asked silkily, beginning a painfully slow, teasing rhythm with her strokes. "I didn't get my nickname for just standing still." He groaned out, his hands pausing as she added a light massage to his balls as she continued stroking. Soon, his hands settled on her hips as jolts of pleasure spiked in his groin. She was doing something amazing with her combination of pleasuring his member and sack at the same time. Reducing his mind to only sensation for the second time in a mere few minutes when she added a new move to her arsenal, causing him to moan aloud every time she added in a small thrust of her own hips. Letting him feel her wetness on his groin, and the friction her weight caused.

He moaned again, gripping her hips tighter before thrusting up against her boldly, managing a grin when she moaned aloud before bearing down on him again. "Enough teasing" He growled, lurching up to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, moving to flip them again. But he was thwarted as she braced her legs against his movement. "Ahh ah ah." She teased. "I seem to remember you had all the fun last night." She purred, nipping at his ear. "Yeah, and you loved it." He replied with a groan, shivering as she sucked on the sensitive lobe.

"My turn." Was her only reply, before, quicker then his mind could prepare him, she mounted him, thrusting herself down on him with one hard, sure stroke. Their twin moans echoed in the room, both momentarily breathless in the wake of such pleasure. All he could feel was her wetness, and tightness all around him, her spasming muscles, clenching around him, driving him mad.

He looked up at her, her dark hair fluttering in dark contrast over her pale shoulders, watching as her mouth worked, and eyes fluttered, her body overcome with sensation. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and for now, she was his.

Soon, she set a steady rhythm, a light sheen of sweat covering her body as she rode him. As he guessed, she set her own pace, and moved to the beat of her own individual drum, doing things he had never experienced before in lovemaking, adding twists of her hips, clenching her inner muscles...It was mind-blowing.

Finally, just as he was about to go over the edge, he reached up, and with his thumb, stroked her insides, causing her to spasm, and fly off into that realm of heady pleasure with him. She collapsed on his chest, breathing hard, his member still caught inside her. After a few minutes he reached up, pulling her down to his side, and enveloped her in his arms before they fell asleep again, paying no attention to the steadily climbing sun.

He was startled awake sometime later by a muffled thump originating somewhere down the hall. He scissored his legs, stretching as he eyed the hollow in his sheets, finding her absent from the bed. He was surprised to notice, when he swung his legs off the mattress, wiping a hand across his face that it was almost evening. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so long, and so well.

Padding across the carpet he located his boxers at the door jam, grinning as he pulled them on, glancing down the hall, taking in the messy trail of clothes that spanned the entirety of the hall. Spying his jeans, he walked past the crumpled clothing, zipping up his jeans, but was left mystified when he couldn't located his shirt. He was about to head back to the bedroom when the smell of coffee invaded his nostrils. He recognized the bold blend of his Cuban mix, a gift from Eric's mother. Eric had complained once her her company when he had been over for dinner, that he never had any decent coffee around, he ended up going home with a massive bag of the beans.

Coffee on the brain he entered the kitchen, and upon arriving solved the mystery of his missing shirt. She was wearing it. And it was one of the most sensual things he had ever seen. It was buttoned up so it ended just above her mid-thigh, and revealing intimate flashes of flesh with her every movement.

She searched quietly through his cupboards, tip toeing around, humming lightly under her breath, obviously under the impression he was still asleep. Finally she found what she sought, his coffee cups. As she moved forward, Speed was suddenly struck with the memory of a few weeks back, when he he had watched from the couch as she stretched to reach the mugs on the top shelf. It had been the first time he had seen her outside the dark documents lab.

He grinned at her back, watching for a moment as she struggled to reach, the tips of her fingers just brushing the edges of the handles. Finally, he came to her rescue, wrapping an arm around her from behind, greeting her as he pulled down two charcoal black mugs.

"Good morning." She murmured, caressing his stubble-covered cheeks as she leaned into him. "More like good evening." He commented, glancing out the window, noting the lowering position of the sun. "We slept all day!" She exclaimed, grinning as she poured the coffee.

"Well, not all day." He commented, arching an eyebrow in amusement as he eyed her naked thighs as she smiled saucily, running a hand across his naked chest, tracing the contours of his muscles.

They were both startled apart when the door chime sounded, echoing down the hall. "Who the...?" Speed muttered, wondering who the heck would be bothering him on a Saturday evening. Thinking it must be the landlord, he went to answer it, leaving Cynthia in the kitchen, sipping her drink unconcernedly.

But, as it turned out, it certainly wasn't his landlord, it was his boss! Horatio Caine, all Armani suit, sea swept hair and signature sunglasses firmly in hand. Speed stared at him in shock for a moment, the coffee apparently having not kicked in yet. "H!" He finally exclaimed, struggling for words as he remember his distinct lack of clothes, and ruffled appearance.

"Speed, may I come in?" He replied smoothly, eyes taking in his appearance, and in true Horatio style, saying nothing. Speed opened the door further before he remembered just who was standing, deliciously half-naked in his kitchen. Even from the kitchen, he heard her startled gasp and muffled curse when he agreed, letting the red head in.

The half-smile on Horatio's face only grew as he clearly her the exclamation, his eyes traveling from Speed to the highly visible trail of clothes spanning the length of the entire hall.

"Ah." He finally replied, apparently enjoying Speed's indecision and embarrassment. "Well, I won't keep you. Sorry to just drop by, but no one could reach you on your cell." He paused, leaving Speed to wonder idly were in fact his cell even was.

"But I am going to need everyone to come in tomorrow. The Janet Coldwell case is being bumped up for trial next week. Apparently the defense attorney pulled some serious favors and is going to push for evidence contamination. I want everyone to familiarize themselves with the case and review all the evidence so she doesn't find a loop-hole. Alright?" He finished, fingering the arms of his glasses idly.

"You got it H." He responded, shifting his feet as he resolutely attempted to look nonchalant. Horatio only smiled, one hand resting on his gun holster. "See you tomorrow then. Oh, and give my regards to Miss Wells will you?" He finished with a wink, suppressing a full blown grin as he sauntered off, leaving Speed gaping like a fish out of water.

When he closed the door, he wasn't surprised when she whipped her head around the corner, hair flying and eyes wide. "Is he gone?" She questioned. When Speed nodded she emerged, letting her hands circle around his waist, and bringing his head down for a kiss, letting him taste the coffee on her tongue.

"We are soooo busted." She chuckled as both their cells began ringing at the same time, as nosy friends learned the news. "Is nothing sacred anymore!" Speed groaned, before ignoring the cells altogether, eliciting a squeal from the dark haired beauty as he scooped her up and carried her back to the bedroom.

The dark-haired mystery was no longer as mystery anymore, but a ravishingly delicious reality.


End file.
